Will You Know Me Then
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Katara is fighting a war inside of herself. There is no way she could be feeling these... things for Zuko! Not for him, of all people. Especially now, when the world felt like it was ending.
1. Chapter 1

Katara bent water on to the plates, pushing food and sauce off and down the waterfall. She smiled as she added each dish, or rather, flat rock, to the stack. It felt good to have these clean things, to have control over this small part of the group's life.

Lately she was feeling like she was lost in a tornado, everything was flying and she could do nothing to help herself or others. Especially herself. Her emotions were out of whack. They had to be. Why else would she be feeling this... thing.

_Ugh, Katara, stop. _

She stood up quickly and carried the "plates" back into the caves. She couldn't think about that. The more she thought about it, the worse it would get. She knew what infatuation was like. She had experienced it before. No good came of it.

As she turned down a tunnel, she saw a tall, lanky figure walking towards her. With the light behind him, she couldn't see his face; but she knew that walk. Her heart dropped right into her stomach and she felt her pulse begin to pound with anxiety.

_Okay, this is not a big deal. It's just stupid Zuko. There is no need to have a panic attack, for Yue's sake! _

She took a deep breath and swallowed her cotton mouth down before speaking. "Hey, where are you going?"

The figure stopped suddenly, as if surprised. "Katara?"

She laughed shakily, "Uh yeah? Who did you think it was?"

Zuko chuckled also, "I, uh, didn't even know anyone was there."

"Oh... Brooding again?" She said with that harsh tone that usually slipped in when she spoke to him. Though lately, it was happening for a different reason.

She heard him sigh. "I guess so, if thinking about what your life means now is what you want to call brooding."

"Yup, that's it!"

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"Hey, I learned from the best."

"Now do you mean me, or the tiny earthbender who eavesdrops on everyone?"

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at that. He laughed too and finally walked towards her. She wasn't sure she wanted him to. But she did. Oh yes, she did.

"Can I help you with the plates? Aang was making a big fuss about you getting lost and he wasn't focusing on my instructions. I had to tell him I'd come look for you if he'd do thirty minutes of meditation." He reached forward and took half of the stack of rocks from her arms.

Katara was taken aback by his courtesy and so was too shocked to stop him from taking the plates. It may have also had something to do with the fact that he was not wearing a shirt.

"Come on, don't just stand there like a lump of dirt." He remarked with annoyance as he walked back the way he came.

She rolled her eyes and trudged on behind him.

_As if I could ever be infatuated with that. _

She cursed her eyes for staying glued to his bare back the whole way back to camp.

* * *

Might continue! I haven't written anything in a while, and am very bad at long fics. But I think I might add on to this. (:

Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

So how did this crap get started? Well Katara doesn't really know. It just grew. The... infatuation.

She does know the moment that she realized what those freaky warm, happy feelings were. It made her hair stand on end, made her mouth drop open, her whole body freeze. Maybe the whole thing was a bit dramatic. But everything to do with Zuko was dramatic. That is just the kind of person he is.

Zuko was fire. He had raged and burned ever since she first met him. She had seen him as a crazy wildfire that could not be contained from the start.

But lately, the fire was in control. It did not consume, it did not destroy. It warmed and smoldered. Simply existing.

Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, did not simply exist. He was a force to be reckoned with. He was someone who could not sit around when there was honor to reclaim and Avatars to capture.

This was new. It was hard to be angry at him now. It was hard to hold a grudge against this boy.

Like this, he seemed more like the boy she had encountered in the crystal caves.

She liked this Zuko. That was weird.

It was weird to feel happy when Zuko walked into the room. It was crazy to feel secure when he sat beside her during a meal. What was the point in having a heart attack just because you locked gazes when laughing?

But most of all, it was strange to have him understand when she talked about how she would do anything to give the children of this world a safe future. He fumed when she did as Sokka mocked benders for having a "magical ability that helped them do everything". They both looked at Aang with affection and exasperation (maybe more exasperation on Zuko's part) when he knocked over the makeshift table they had both worked on for two hours.

Sometimes, it seemed like he knew everything she thought.

And it was scaring her.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Hope this chapter flowed well! I didn't edit much.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was sitting around a campfire this night. It was warm and the bugs were noisy. They were talking, exchanging stories about their lives before they had gotten involved in this war.

It was comfortable, there was laughter. Sokka told one about how five year old Katara had brought home a penguin after having a tantrum, calling it "the only one who understood her". Katara retaliated by talking about the girl Sokka first proposed marriage to. Regretfully, Gran Gran had refused him. It took everyone about ten minutes to get over that one, Suki took about twenty minutes.

Zuko was the only one who hadn't said anything. Everyone noticed, but none of them had the courage to say anything. Except for Toph, of course.

"Hey, Fire Prince, where's all the crazy stories about baby Azula? I'm sure everyone is dying to know if she was just as demonic then as she is now."

Aang felt the need to intervene and said, "Toph, Zuko doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to."

Zuko's gruff voice sounded out before Toph could protest. "No, I want to."

Everything got very still then.

"Azula has always been a bit different. It's hard to remember her ever being 'normal'."

Katara watched him as he seemed to struggle for the right words, or the right story.

"There was this one time, one that I always remember, that Mother took her and I to the menagerie. I don't remember how old we were. But I think I was younger than ten. There was a new exhibit with polar bear dogs. It was a very big deal at the time. I remember everyone around me had been talking about it. Azula especially. No one could get her to shut up. I hadn't really wanted to go. It seemed boring, to stare at animals stuck in an enclosed environment. What was the point? But I went rather than let Azula have all the fun without me. When we finally got to the exhibit, she was so excited. She was bouncing all over and my mother couldn't stop laughing at her. Azula had wanted to stay all day. To me it was a couple of animals that ate and pooped. But to Azula they were new, exciting, and exotic creatures that held all this magic and mystery from a word she had never seen. I enjoyed seeing her so happy. She talked about it for days after. Until my father told her what I had been thinking the whole time, that they were just dumb animals. He practically stomped the information into her head until all the joy disappeared from her eyes. All because her talk had annoyed him."

He ended there. Everyone looked grimly into the fire.

Katara sat looking at Zuko still. She wondered how Azula would have turned out with a caring father. She wondered how Zuko would have turned out. Would she have ever met him? Would there even be a war with a caring man on the Fire Nation throne?

He looked up suddenly and their eyes connected. His held the same look hers did, wondering. His mouth turned up wryly. Zuko thought about those kinds of things nearly every day. It changed nothing.

Toph finally broke the pressing silence, "Well thanks, Zuko, you let our hopes of a psychotic sister story down. Can anyone please bring up the mood with a better story than that?"

Zuko laughed, and everyone else joined in.

"All right, all right, I'm pretty sure I can top Sokka wanting to marry his own grandma!" Haru exclaimed, picking up the proverbial gauntlet.

"Yeah, good luck!" Sokka yelled indignantly, which had Suki cackling all over again.

Katara laughed despite herself and when she heard Zuko's rough laugh she wondered what it would have been like to have never met the Fire Prince.

She wasn't positive, but something inside of her felt a little empty at that thought. She shook the thought away and once more met Zuko's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, before Katara looked away quickly. Zuko kept his eyes locked on her as she bit her lip and focused shakily on Haru as he told his story.

* * *

So yay, another chapter. (: I'm going to attempt to make sure I have more than just Katara and Zuko interactions in this fic. This was a half-hearted attempt to do that. I'll work on it, promise. (: I want Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, Haru, and everyone else who was there with them during this time to be 3 dimensional as well. Not just supporting characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko willed himself back to reality. It was late. Very, very late. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, himself included. But that dream- he guessed it could qualify as a nightmare; it had hit too close to home.

Telling that story about Azula had awakened old memories. It had taken him a good while to shut his wandering mind up to let sleep overtake.

But it seemed that his mind had continued wandering in it's sleep. His dream had been of the time Azula had burned a baby turtle duck in front of him. Zuko couldn't remember the reason anymore. The dream made the burning about a hundred times more intense. The quacks of the baby were louder, more haunting.

The pale boy rubbed his face harshly, trying to rub the thoughts away. He stood and walked out of the small room he was staying in. Might as well practice his firebending while he was up. Lately it hadn't been feeling exactly the same. But then again, nothing lately was feeling the same.

It really changed your whole life when you became allies with your sworn enemy, and when your father became your new sworn enemy. The one who you'd fought to prove your worth to your whole life.

But at the same time, life went on. He was getting into a routine here. Wake up early in the morning, meditate, wake the Ava- Aang up, instruct him for two hours, then it was time for breakfast. Everyone was awake by this point. Sokka, Toph, the Duke, and Teo would be dead on their feet. If you tried to ask them any questions, whatever food Katara and Suki had prepared would wind up in your hair. Haru was very much the morning guy. He and Aang would chatter all the way through breakfast. Katara and Suki would talk about... girl stuff (or whatever) the whole time. He simply ate breakfast and tried not to appear threatening in any way. That was usually his natural state. He was still a little terrified that Katara would knock him over the side of the temple if he so much as looked at the Ava- Aang wrong.

Well okay, that wasn't so true anymore. Katara didn't make him feel so terrible anymore. It seemed like maybe she would forgive him. He gained a little hope everyday.

By now Zuko had reached the outdoor area where he and Aang typically practiced. The moon was bright tonight, and the sky was clear. It seemed as though all the stars were out.

He stretched slowly to loosen up the muscles that had tensed far too much. He exhaled and got in position. And as he pushed his frame into the proper motions, fire flamed through him and out into the atmosphere. It was a release and he pushed through several more exercises. There was nothing but him and the fire. Something some people without the ability to bend did not understand was that bending is a part of the soul. He could feel fire in every part of his being. Without it, he didn't know who he was. Also, his quality of bending depended on the state of his heart, soul, and mind. With peace about who you were, came the ease of firebending. But if you were uncertain, your bending would suffer.

Zuko was starting to wonder if his changed heart would affect his bending. And as he had to focus harder with motions that had been mastered years ago, it seemed his worries might be well founded.

"Zuko?"

The boy in question started suddenly.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to freak you out." Sokka stood in front of him, scratching his head in the middle of a yawn.

"Sokka? What are _you_ doing up?" Usually the guy slept like a rock.

"Suki had to kick me to wake me up. Said she heard something out here. I think she spooked herself. For a Kyoshi warrior she sure can be a big chicken." Sokka rolled his eyes, but Zuko heard the affection in his voice.

"Oh I see. Well it's just me."

"Yeah that's pretty obvious. Why are you up?"

"Just had a weird dream."

"Oh. Probably had to do with that story you told us earlier, huh?"

Zuko looked at Sokka in surprise.

"Yeah, I can be insightful. It happens sometimes."

Zuko shrugged a little too offhandedly. "Everyone gets nightmares sometimes."

"You're sure right about that." Sokka got a weird look at that. "I dream about finding Katara after Mom was killed. She was wailing, asking for Mom, asking where she was, when she would be back." He stared at a spot on the ground for a moment.

Zuko watched him, unsure of what to say

A bird called out suddenly and Sokka looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He met Zuko's eyes and looked embarrassed suddenly, as if realizing who he'd just revealed his deep thoughts too.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. I guess our stories before bed got me all broody."

Zuko tried to laugh sincerely. "Yeah, you've all been hanging out with me for too long."

Sokka laughed also. "You've been hanging out with us for a while too. You're developing a sense of humor."

"I guess so..." It was Zuko's turn to stare at a spot on the ground.

Sokka hit him on the shoulder before turning back to walk to his room. "I better go before Suki thinks I got eaten. Night, jerkbender."

Zuko watched him walk away, more than a little bewildered by their exchange.

xxx

The next morning at breakfast, Sokka sat next to him and sheepishly said, "Yeah so I was really tired last night. Just forget everything I said, kay?"

"What did you say last night?" Katara said with a raised eyebrow as she handed Zuko his plate. Their fingers brushed and the plate almost dropped when Katara pulled away too quickly.

Sokka laughed too loudly and said, "Guy stuff, Katara. You don't want to know." He then shoved a huge bite of eggs into his mouth and focused solely on his plate.

"Whatever," She said quickly and went back to spooning food on to plates.

Zuko took a bite of his breakfast while contemplating the actions of both siblings. He shrugged it off when no answers came.

_Must be a water tribe thing._

* * *

Well that got lengthy. I'm really proud of this chapter. I let Sokka out and do what Sokka does. I let you guys see a more mature side of him. I think he's more than just a goofy guy. It's part of his tough skin. Plus I did a POV besides Katara. I really enjoy writing Zuko's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

The night air was chilling as Zuko, Aang, and Appa rode back to the Western Air Temple. Both boys were exhausted after such a rollercoaster of a trip. But they were happy and excited to share their news.

Neither talked as they were lost in their own thoughts. Zuko was so relieved to have his bending back and his self centered. It felt different now though. A good different. Like how Uncle had always described it to feel like. He was on the right path now. He'd made his choice, and although it was hard and meant leaving everything he knew behind, he knew it was right.

He thought about that time in the crystal caves, when he was trapped with Katara. He'd never been so honest and vulnerable with someone in his whole life. At first he'd thought it was just because he looked down on her and that he didn't really care what she thought about him. But looking back now, he was thinking that maybe it had more to do with the fact that Katara was so caring and open that he just safe with her. And the connection they felt with having lost their mothers at such a young age.

That was the first time he thought that maybe, he could switch sides. She'd made it seem so obvious that he was in the wrong, that what she was fighting for was something pure and good.

She had been vulnerable and open with him as well. She'd even offered to give him his face back using the spirit oasis water. And he'd repayed her by betraying her. That was something that he regretted every time he looked into her accusing eyes.

He wished he could make it up to her. Maybe he could find something... anything.

Aang's voice broke through his thoughts suddenly, "Hey Zuko, you should get some sleep. We've still got a long way to go."

"I'm still a little too anxious to sleep."

"Yeah I know what you mean! That was the best thing ever!" Aang was practically bouncing over on Appa's head. Where the kid got all that energy from, Zuko would never know.

"It certainly was. It's amazing that there are still dragons alive. I thought they were all extinct now."

The young Avatar solemnly said, "Looks like it takes more than one man to kill an entire species. We're not as great as we think."

"Thank Agni for that. If I was as great as I used to think I was, you could be dead by now, my father bragging about how he ended the Avatar line."

Zuko saw Aang shiver from his seat on the saddle. "Yeah... Thank Agni."

They were silent for a while. It was tense, filled with unspoken thoughts.

Finally Zuko gained some courage, "I'm sorry, Aang. I was so foolish then. I'm very relieved that my greatness was all a delusion for me. The world needs you."

"You don't need to apologize again, Zuko. I've forgiven you, we all have. I believe in second chances and I believe you have honor and honesty. The old you wouldn't have been able to swallow his pride enough to even fake those words." Aang said this slightly sarcastically and it made the Fire Prince smile just a bit.

But at the same time, he felt something twist within him. Not everyone felt that way about him. And in his mind he saw a Water Tribe girl standing oh so close to him with her hand on his scarred cheek and blue, blue eyes staring right into his soul as she promised him everything he'd ever wanted.

* * *

Ohmygosh it's 2:40 a.m. and I'm so sleepy! I just wanted to write this and stick to the schedule I've been doing. I'm still working out the details of staying in time and in canon with the shows timeline. I want their relationship to develop well along with what they're both dealing with and how their views of each other are changing. So, we'll see if I can pull this story off well. (:

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Katara was not feeling so great lately. She was nervous, she couldn't do anything right. It was putting her in a terrible mood. The whole group was avoiding her, too scared of setting her off. Aang had made that mistake two days ago. He'd pointed out that the food was dry, and Katara just spewed all of her frustrations on him. How dare he say that, did he know how hard it was to get every single thing right in a meal? Aang squeaked an apology to her, and she went right back to eating.

Sokka and Zuko were gone. No one knew where. They were just gone. There had been a note, but it was so vague that they might as well not have left one at all.

It was driving her a little crazy. This was the second trip in a matter of days. Katara couldn't handle worrying this much.

And no, she wasn't worrying about Zuko. She could care less about Zuko. She was just worried about Sokka.

How could they just leave? She was sure they had their reasons, but seriously?

_Stop thinking about it, they'll be fine. Zuko will look after Sokka. _

She threw another rock off the cliff. She was sitting very close to the edge with a pile of rocks beside her. Toph had ordered her out of the campsite to cool off and think for a while. She wouldn't normally let herself be ordered by the blind, ornery earthbender. But in this case she decided Toph was right.

That is, after Toph pushed her out of the entrance and then completely blocked it with a wall of earth. There wasn't anything Katara could do to it. She'd tried for about 15 minutes before exhausting herself.

"Toph better not have forgotten me." She grumbled to a rock before throwing it over. "And those two idiots better make it back in one piece so I can... Ugh!" She picked up a handful of the rocks and threw them as hard as she could over the side.

"Idiots..."

xxx

Zuko and Sokka came back that same night. After she got over the shock and initial excitement of seeing her father, she kicked both boys in the shins; Zuko got it in both shins.

* * *

Um yeah that took me two nights to write. I hate filler chapters.

I also made a mistake, canon-wise. Suki was not supposed to be with the group yet... She was supposed to be rescued by Zuko and Sokka along with Hakoda. Gr, fail. Lets just pretend that Suki managed to escape Azula before being taken to the Boiling Rock. Yeah I just got the timeline sorted out for this story.

Well feel free to review, let me know what you think. (:


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko had missed Katara.

He realized it the moment her foot connected with his shin. The second time she kicked him though... He kind of felt like shooting a a tiny fireball at her clothes. But that would be considered crazy, so he decided to yell instead.

"Katara! What the hell!"

"Don't curse! And you deserve it."

"What for?!"

"You left twice, so you deserve two kicks."

Zuko had nothing to say to that, so he just glared at her. She glared back and folded her arms across her chest.

The two of them were the last left outside. Everyone else had ushered Hakoda and Sokka into the temple to eat. The two of them had stayed behind to finish unloading the war balloon.

He finally rolled his eyes and groaned before saying in a not so apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, Katara, it was rude to leave without giving a clear message about where we were going."

"You got that right." She said haughtily, trying to cover up how much his apology had softened her.

"Oh shut up and just accept my apology!" He stomped his foot with fists clenched.

She sighed and said, "Thank you, Zuko. I accept your apology."

His whole body relaxed. "Was that really so hard."

"You have no idea." She muttered.

"Come on, I know you don't hate me so much anymore."

"Clearly you know very little."

"Katara shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Stop being so sarcastic!"

"You deserve it!"

"No, I don't. I apologized, I've been the meek, humble little fire prince for the past two weeks trying to prove to you that I've changed. But you still treat me like shit!"

"Don't curse!"

"I will curse if I want to, Katara! And don't avoid the subject. Everyone else has forgiven me, why can't you?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Because I trusted you, and forgave you way before everyone else did! And you betrayed that! You betrayed me! And now you make me feel all these things and I don't know how to handle any of it!"

Zuko stared at her for a minute. She had baffled him. "...What things?"

_Oh crap, _Katara thought.

"Just forget it, Zuko. I find it shocking that me, a pathetic, waterbending peasant, is insulting your precious royal pride." She turned around and practically ran the other direction. But he didn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and she whirled around in surprise.

"I won't forget it! Look, if you can't forgive me, just leave me alone. I don't need your cruelty." He stared into her eyes, daring her to cross him.

Katara frowned, looking almost hurt at his words. "Fine! It's not like I want you here anyway."

She jerked her arm out of his grasp and stalked away, not sure why she felt so torn up inside.

This time Zuko let her leave, feeling an absence inside of him grow with every step she took away from him.

He yelled and threw punches inflamed with fire towards a nearby boulder.

She was so frustrating! Why did she continue to treat him like that when he could sense something connected between them? He knew she felt it too. He saw it in her eyes when their gazes would connect across the fire. He thought they had built some camaradarie when they put together that table, when they had helped each other teach Aang a difficult move. But then she would turn right around and treat him like he was a dog. Or worse, an idiotic dog.

He knows that's not how she feels about him. He sees things in her eyes sometimes that make him wonder. And what she had just said about having feelings that she didn't know how to handle had really made him wonder. What feelings could she possibly be having? Surely not... romantic feelings? He hesitated to even consider that possibility. But maybe...

No. No, Katara couldn't feel that way about him and treat him like that. She hated him.

His throat closed up and his stomach tightened thinking of her cruel words.

_Ugh why do I care so much of what stupid Katara thinks of me? She's just a peasant waterbender._

But in his heart he knew she was so much more than that.

He sighed heavily, and finally headed back into the temple. He could hear Sokka's voice excitedly telling the heroic tale of their rescue of Hakoda. Katara's father's laugh was booming though the halls. He passed by the campfire surrounded by the group of people he'd come to actually care about. He saw the back of Katara, her head lying on her father's shoulder. A twist of pain hit his stomach. He realized he was envious of her and Sokka. Their father loved them unconditionally. His love was free, they didn't have to prove themselves to him.

Zuko was suddenly very, very tired. He continued walking and left the campfire and group of happy chattering people behind him.

* * *

It's getting a little harder to write these. But I will persevere (:

Hope you enjoyed! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Katara woke up early. Too early. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Even Zuko wouldn't be awake right now.

_Zuko._

Ugh she really needed to stop caring so much about what he thought... and did... and said. Really, it was just annoying.

She rolled over and tried to sleep a little longer. But it was no use. She roughly shoved the blanket off of her and crawled out of her little makeshift tent.

Maybe some waterbending would help her relax. She took her time walking to the little creek where she washed all of their "dishes".

When she got there she tried to start some moves, but the water kept falling. She kept trying until finally she just dropped it back into the creek and collapsed in a heap.

Everything was so hard right now. She was so stressed and upset. The war was going to come to a head soon. And all of her loved ones were going to be put at risk. Sokka, her father, Aang, Toph, Suki, Haru, the Duke, Teo, everyone. What if she lost someone? What if she lost all of them? What if they failed? What would the world be like then?

What if she, herself died? What would that be like? She would go to the spirit world. She would see her mom. But dying... Just being absent. Sokka, Aang, her father. Just not being with them anymore. What could that be like?

Her throat suddenly closed and her heart pounded.

No, no.

She couldn't imagine going anywhere without them, least of all the spirit world. She wasn't ready to die.

But this war was for the good of her world. It was to bring peace and prosperity to all people. So that the next generation could live without worries, without fear. It was worth dying for. Her family is worth dying for.

She rose from lying on the ground to sitting up. She looked at the sky, inflamed by the rising sun. It was beautiful.

Yes, this world was worth dying for. Tears came to her eyes and she welcomed the strength she felt unfold in her heart.

She stood and moved into position. A rope of water whirled slowly out of the water. She made it form into a spiral, then she whipped it over and maneuvered it between trees as fast as she could. She made a sphere and threw it into the air, and as it reached its peak she made it burst into ten tiny points. She curled her fingers into a fist and the points hurled straight back to her, stopping and colliding back together just before they hit her hands. She looked at the two shimmering balls of water and smiled before directing one behind her with lightning speed.

She turned at the yelp that sounded behind her.

"Hey Aang," She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Katara, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Aang grinned as he lifted the water off his clothes and bended it back into the creek.

"That's all right. I can use the company. Actually, what are you doing up this early?"

"Zuko always has me get up around this time. Sometimes I beat him out here." He grinned cheekily at that.

Katara shook her head affectionately. "Well I should probably head out of here so you can get warmed up then."

"No! You don't have to!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Sorry, I meant that you can stay if you want. Don't leave on my account."

Katara sighed, there was no way she could admit that she wanted to leave because of Zuko. Aang would be disappointed to know she still wasn't getting along with him.

But she couldn't see him after their fight last night. She wasn't sure how to repair something that was already broken.

"It's not because of you, Aang. I have to do a few things before I start breakfast."

"Well okay." Aang sounded glum.

His disappointment made her feel slightly guilty. Although why, she didn't really know. She had always felt a sense of obligation when it came to Aang's happiness and well being. But lately, it was starting to wear on her.

Still, he was her friend and she couldn't stand to see him unhappy, especially if she could fix it. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll make your favorite, okay? But you better work up a big appetite for it."

He perked up instantly. "Okay!" He immediately jumped into a weird stretch and seemed to completely forget about her. She smiled a little and turned away towards the tunnel.

As she walked through the opening, she suddenly realized what Aang's favorite breakfast entailed: gooseberries that she would have to pick that were at least half a mile away from the temple.

She smacked her forehead and scolded herself before speaking before she considered what her promise meant.

When she looked up she saw a dark silhouette walking right at her. The sight felt immediately familiar. Only this time, the silhouette didn't stop. He kept walking right at her until she could make out his face. His golden eyes were a bit puffy, his hair mussed up from his pillow, and his expression was a scowl. She did not know what else to do but keep walking. She started running out of breath and sweat began breaking out all over. She wasn't sure what she expected, but when they passed he did not so much as glance at her.

She stopped in her tracks and watched his back disappear through the opening.

_So he really meant it. He really wants nothing to do with me._

She felt guilt stricken. She had caused this. People didn't angry without cause. And Zuko had just cause to be angry with her.

She knew her behavior was inexcusable, mixed emotions or not. Yes, Zuko had broken her trust and stomped on her hopes, but he had apologized and groveled. It was time to let it go. And using her confused feelings as excuses to treat him like a jerk was not acceptable.

Yes, even though what was broken already would be almost impossible to repair, Katara knew she had to try.

"Aang, shut up and do some firesquats! I don't care what Katara is making for breakfast when my father is right now preparing to destroy the whole world! Is that what you want? Is it!"

But maybe she would try at a more appropriate time.

Right now, she had to go search for gooseberries. She groaned at the thought of bugs swarming around her as drops of sweat dripped down her face.

What had she done.

* * *

Okay, that made me feel loads better. Katara was a bit too angry for my comfort. The poor girl is just so stressed out. She needed some time to think things over and get some clarity.

Please review! I really love me some feedback from you lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 9

She found him sitting under a banyan tree by the spring. She wasn't sure how to approach him. So she just did the thing she wanted to.

He did not look up when he saw the blue figure walk up and sit down beside him. He simply threw some more twigs in the water.

Her heart was beating like crazy. She couldn't possibly say anything yet.

_Breathe, Katara, breathe._

But then she couldn't stop the words from flowing out.

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

_Well all right then._

The boy beside her sighed and threw a rock. "Katara... You are insane."

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I can't wrap my head around you, I can't figure you out. Do you forgive me or don't you?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest and propped her chin on them. She was staring at the ground when she said, "I don't know."

He turned and looked at her then. "It's not that hard, Katara."

"I don't know what I feel! How is that easy?!" She ripped a handful of grass from the ground and threw it at the spring.

"Forgiveness isn't a feeling, it's a choice. That's what Uncle tells me anyway."

Katara studied his profile as he stared out at the water.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"What?! No! Not that smelly old man. I don't miss his stupid stories or his stupid tea. He was annoying."

Katara remained silent. She had no idea what to say.

"Okay, I miss him. I've never gone this long without him. Not in three years."

"Wow. You two must have gotten really close."

"Yeah."

In the silence, Katara mulled something over.

"He'll forgive you, you know."

Zuko scoffed, "What gives you the idea that you would know something like that?"

"Well if the Avatar can forgive you, then your uncle certainly can." She stood to leave, but a pale hand wrapped around her wrist.

"And you? Can Katara of the Water Trible forgive me?" She looked into his yellow eyes, usually so hard, so stubborn.

"Zuko... I..." She bit her lip and looked away.

"What if I told you..." Her head snapped back towards him.

"Tell me what?"

He let go of her arm and scratched his head too hard. "That I know where to find the man who killed your mother."

* * *

Reviews are to me as cactus juice is to Sokka. (Too far?)


	10. Chapter 10

Aang was lying down on his mat. He was under the open, night sky, just the way he liked it. He could hear all the insects chirping and squawking around him. He rolled over on to his back to look up at the stars. He imagined they were winking at him.

It was good to see something so pure, something that humans could not manipulate.

He used to believe that humans were all good. That everyone wanted to do what was right, they just didn't know how to all the time. Now he knew better.

It was a sad reality. But something he had to learn in order to do his job right. Being the Avatar came with a lot of responsibilities.

World peace. That was his life's goal. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he knew it started with getting Ozai off of the Fire Nation throne.

And putting Ozai's son on it...

Was that weird? Was it crazy? Aang thought it might be.

But he was in a bind. Iroh wouldn't do it, Azula would probably be ten times worse than Ozai. Right Zuko seemed to be the only option.

Before the Western Air Temple that might have been completely ridiculous. But now, after Zuko had apologized, had taught him so much about firebending... It seemed to make sense.

Zuko was courageous. He'd turned away from a powerful and terrifying family who would definitely kill him for it. He could have been comfortable for the rest of his life. But he refused it in order to do the right thing.

That was a quality of a good leader. Aang knew he did it for his people, for the good of the Fire Nation. A leader would have to be willing to sacrifice. And Zuko had proved he was willing to sacrifice everything.

Aang twisted his neck towards a tunnel. He thought he'd heard Appa.

Appa usually slept very soundly.

Aang got up slightly reluctantly and walked to Appa's sleeping place.

As he got nearer he thought he heard voices. One of them sounded like Katara.

"Katara?" He called out.

The voices quieted and everything seemed to freeze.

"Katara, if that's you, please answer!" His voice wavered, he was remembering what had happened in the desert.

He walked until he turned the corner and saw Appa's huge form. Two more human figures were standing beside him. And he recognized them immediately.

"Katara? Zuko? What are you guys doing with Appa?" His eyes roved around and took in the packs both teens had on their backs and then the saddle that was strapped on to Appa's back. "Were you going to leave without telling me? Just take Appa and leave?" His voice was clipped. How could they? How could Katara? Did she not remember the days without Appa?

"Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you'd say yes." Katara stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. She sounded sorry, which made him waver in his anger, but she had been about to leave despite whether she was sorry or not.

"That's not an excuse."

"I know." She stepped back and clamped a hand on the straps of her pack.

"Well you can't take him."

"Please Aang, there's something I need to do."

"Why didn't you ask me in the first place?" _Why did you ask him?_

She winced, as if she'd heard the second question. Zuko looked away awkwardly, remaining silent.

"You can't help me with this, Aang."

It felt like a punch in the gut. "Of course I can! I'll help you with anything. Just tell me!"

She looked away and her whole person just seemed to harden, tense up. "I'm going to kill the man who killed my mother."

Aang was shocked. Katara wanted to kill someone? Katara? "What?! You don't even know who he is!"

"I do." Zuko spoke for the first time.

Aang instantly blazed with anger. "You! How could you do this?!"

"He didn't do anything, Aang!"

"Don't defend him! This is all his fault!"

"No, this is what I want!"

"Because he told you that you did!"

"Aang, I have to do this." Her voice was softer now.

"No, you don't, Katara. Please, revenge is not the answer."

"I'm beyond any other answer. You don't understand."

"I don't understand? Are you serious?"

"I'm not like you. Forgiveness doesn't come so easily to me." Aang heard Zuko scoff at that.

"Forgiving wasn't easy. I'm still trying to forgive them. It's not something that just comes to a person."

"Aang, please. Let me take Appa. You know I'll take good care of him."

Aang realized there was nothing he could do. She had made her mind up. He knew that tone of voice. He just prayed that she would figure this out before she did something she would regret forever.

"All right, Katara. Just please, think about what this will do to you."

"I have." She hugged him before climbing on to Appa.

"This is something she has to do." Zuko said quietly.

"Killing is never the answer. Bloodshed will not bring peace. But she has her own mind. I can't stop her."

Zuko turned to climb up, but Aang grabbed his sleeve. "If she gets hurt, Zuko, Sokka will kill you." _And I won't stop him. _

The firebender's face hardened, but he nodded before wrenching his sleeve out of Aang's grasp. "See you soon, Aang."

The Avatar's heart sunk down to the pit the of his stomach as he watched them fly away.

He dreaded having to tell Sokka that his sister was gone, and who went with her.

xxx

"Hey where's my breakfast!" Sokka cried out indignantly the next morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko stared out across the sea. He, Katara, and Appa had been traveling for three days now.

They had found the ship Zuko thought Yon Rha, the commander who killed Katara's mother, to be on. But it turned out someone had replaced him when he had retired. Now they were heading towards his home.

What had transpired on the ship... It had blown him away. Katara could bend people. She could make their bodies movies without the person's permission. He wasn't sure how, but she had done it. The commander had looked agonized and terrified when he was bent back on the floor, trapped by his own limbs.

That was the first time Zuko was scared of the water bender. It hadn't just been that she had bent the guy's body. It had been the rage. She'd never had that look on her face before, that tone in her voice. It was loud, it was quiet, it was dangerous, all at once. She'd threatened death, had caused that man pain without provocation. The Katara he knew (if he even had the right to know her), would never do that. She would have been bothered by the vulnerability, bothered by the fact she was the cause of it. She certainly would not have used a person's own body against them.

It bothered him to see her so emotionless, so destructive. That was not the Katara he had learned to respect.

Maybe this trip was a mistake.

No. Zuko shook his head swiftly. He was right, the Avatar was wrong. For once, he wanted to be the one in the right.

And yet...

He looked back at the girl trying to sleep in a corner of Appa's saddle. Her face was tightened into a frown, her body completely tense. She had been tossing and turning, not able to sleep. It had taken so much to get her to let him guide Appa. He'd almost knocked her off the air bison's head completely, but she yielded before the fighting got too bad. It had taken him three days. He thought the encounter on the ship had probably weakened her resolve on the simple matter of who drove.

He turned back around and faced the vast expanse of the ocean. It seemed never ending. True, he'd lived on a war ship for three years. But he wasn't in control of the ship. Others had the ship in hand. If it failed it was their fault. But they didn't fail. So he'd never had to worry.

But in this case, it was just him and Katara. And Appa too, he decided reluctantly. But currently Katara was asleep, and Appa... He didn't know how he felt about the air bison, or how the air bison felt about him for that matter. He hadn't bucked him off yet, so that was a good sign.

He looked sideways, trying to look Appa in the eyes. "Hey Appa,"

Appa looked sideways, seemingly surprised the loud boy was talking to him.

"Listen, I don't know if there's any hard feelings or not between you and me. I know I don't have anything against you."

Appa faced forwards again without any acknowledgement of what Zuko had said.

What was he doing? Could the animal really understand what he was saying? Everyone acted like he could, but what proof did they have?

Still... This felt necessary.

"Listen, I don't know how much you understand about me, but I know that animals are smart and instinctive. And I do remember you defending Aang and me trying to get through you. So I want to say sorry for trying to hurt Aang, and for hurting you when you got in my way. I thought you acted admirably."

Appa continued flying as if nothing happened. Zuko felt a little unsure of himself still. "Well anyway, thanks for not bucking me off of you. I can only guess how annoying it is to carry a spoiled prince like me everywhere."

"It's annoying just to be near you, actually."

Zuko started suddenly at the sound of Katara's voice. He looked back to see her sitting behind him at the front of the saddle."Oh... uh hi Katara... Did you hear that whole thing?"

"Yep." She said laughing a little. "I think it's sweet that you feel like you need to apologize to an air bison."

"I feel like I need to apologize to everyone. I haven't exactly been kind to many people."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"I know. But..."

An awkward silence swept them up.

"Hey, Katara..."

She sighed heavily, "Are you going to ask how I did that to that man back there?"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious."

"I was taught how to bend blood."

"Oh. How?"

"An old lady we ran into. She was crazy. I didn't want to learn. But when did she did it to me, and then threatened Aang and Sokka, well, I used it against her. I can only do it on a full moon."

"Ah."

"Tonight was the first time that I've bent blood since then. I hate it. I don't think a human should possess such power."

"Then why did you do it tonight?"

"Because... because he killed my mother! Because he deserves it."

Zuko wasn't convinced by that "logic". But who was he to argue?

An awkward silence fell over them then. It was very nerve wracking, but neither had any idea what to say to change it.

Katara broke the silence all of a sudden, "So about the other night at the spring..."

Suddenly, partly because he really did see land, and also partly because he had begun to panic at that change in subject, Zuko interrupted her. "Katara, I see land!"

"What? Where?" She said, her words a bit broken.

"Dead ahead. We should reach it within the next few minutes."

"Oh! Great, Appa can finally get some rest!" Her voice sounded a little too high.

"We can just camp out for the rest of the night and go to Yon Rha's village in the morning." Zuko said, also sounding shaky.

"Great." He looked back to see Katara's face hardening with resolve at the mention of the commander's name. The topic of their dissension seemed to have been shoved aside in her brain. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

They would have to talk about it eventually, but not now. Not during this trip. He couldn't let himself forget what they were doing here.

He flew over the coast and looked out for a nice clearing. This trip was not about bonding or touchy feely things. This was about Katara getting revenge on her mother's murderer.

The memory of Katara snarling and heartless as she contorted the unknown commander's limbs into painful distortions popped into his brain. He felt his insides twist and heard the alarm bells go off in his brain.

That wasn't her. Katara was good and kind and loving. How could he be taking her to this? To kill? Was this really the right thing?

Zuko wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Sorry this took a few days! Things got busy! Hope this makes up for it!


	12. Chapter 12

The morning was still gray and birds were still singing carefully when Katara opened her eyes. She looked to the bedroll across the bonfire and was almost surprised to see Zuko.

It was supposed to be Aang or Sokka in that bedroll. They were supposed to wake up and then pack up ride off to another fun adventure. Or ride feeling bored on Appa's back all day. Either way.

Those days felt like a long way away. She felt a little sad then. She thought that maybe they were over for good.

Look at her now, looking for the man she meant to murder with the prince who had once sworn to take Aang to his certain death. Things sure had changed.

Said prince turned over then and met her eyes and she knew nostalgia would have to wait for later. It was time to find Yon Rha.

xxx

They were crouching behind a rock. She watched Yon Rha approaching. He was tense, paranoid. He had a right to be; they had been following him for a good twenty minutes.

Katara had felt a deep, unspent rage flare up inside of her chest whenever she had gotten a good look at his eyes. It was him. No doubt about it. She'd looked at Zuko and nodded. He nodded back withot a word and followed her lead.

As her mother's murderer neared the trip wire Zuko had set up, Aang's words came back to her suddenly. She doubted herself for the first time. Was this the right thing? Would taking a life really make everything okay? What would it really solve?

But then the former commander tripped over the wire and her thoughts flashed back to seeing her mother kneeling and the man looming over her and feeling that she could do nothing to save her mother. Nothing.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um... No... I'm not sure." He stutters, sounding desperate, pathetic.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends upon it." It didn't. She was going to kill him anyway. A peal of sharp warnings filled her brain. Did she really think that?

"Yes. Yes, I remember now. You're the little water tribe girl." He was lying on the road, not even attempting to stand up again.

"What were you doing there, what did you want from her?"

"We were there to wipe out the last Southern Water Tribe waterbenders. She told it was her."

Pain struck her heart. "She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who!"

"Me!" She yelled. Finally, finally she let all of her anger rush out and control her actions. She reached out and stopped the rain that was falling down on them. She formed a bubble to cover all three of them, to show Yon Rha just how wrong, just how pointless her mother's death had been. But she saw no remorse in his eyes, just fear for his own pathetic life.

It angered her more and she suddenly turned the water into sharp icicles and threw them at him. But all of a sudden, she just couldn't. She couldn't drive them any farther. The icicles halted just inches from Yon Rha's body.

She heaved and stared at the ground, until finally letting the icicles melt and fall harmlessly to the ground. She stood up straight and avoided eye contact with Zuko.

She heard the man plead for his life, and then offer his mother's instead. This man was once a commander of the Fire Nation army. She saw no hint of a leader in this creature before her.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me." He whimpered from his place in the mud.

"But as much as I hate you... I just can't do it." She hated herself then. Why was it so hard? He'd killed her mother, probably many more, he deserved death. But, it was a life. It was not her place to decide whether he lived or died. And... that was too much. To take a life. Even one that sad. It was still a life. She couldn't.

They left Yon Rha weeping in the muddy road.

xxx

"Aang got to you." Zuko accused.

"No. I got to me."She said quietly.

She looked over at him and caught his mouth quirking up a bit.

"What?"

He looked up, startled. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You were smiling."

"No, no I wasn't."

"Zuko..." Her voice threatened pain.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him."

"Oh." She looked down at the passing ground again. "Me too."

Zuko was surprised at the urge to grab her hand.


End file.
